


Make you Mate

by whitedandelions



Category: The Disaster Artist (2017), The Disaster Artist: My Life Inside The Room - Greg Sestero & Tom Bissell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: Maybe Tommy is vampire.





	Make you Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/gifts).



> I combined your prompt with Tommy being a vampire and making a new movie. Sorry, I haven’t read The Disaster Artist and only seen the movie, so the characterizations are from that. Thank you for your lovely prompts!

The black curtains should have given away.

Or maybe the black hair.  Or the strange fashion sense.  Or the altogether _strangeness_ of Tommy Wiseau.

Or Tommy’s aversion to being called a villain.  Tommy’s a hero.  And vampires aren’t usually portrayed as heroes.  (Unless the story’s Twilight and no self-respecting vampire would ever want to be Edward Cullen in Greg’s opinion.)

“That’s why you can’t leave,” says Tommy.  His eyes are wide and staring at Greg; his usual sunglasses are on his head.  “You must stay,” implores Tommy.  He’s gripping tight on his knee, the knuckles white.

“I don’t understand,” Greg says, “You can’t be a vampire.”

Tommy sighs.  “Babyface, I am vampire.”

“There are no such things as vampires, Tommy,” he tries, vainly, before deciding to switch tracks.  He’s learned it’s easier to not outright disagree with Tommy.  “But even if you are,” he continues, “I don’t see why that means I need to stay.”

“You are mate,” says Tommy.  “My mate,” continues Tommy.  “You cannot leave.  I make movie for you.”

“I know,” he says, because what else can he say?  Tommy did make a movie for him, even if it was strange and something Greg had never thought someone would do for him.  “But you’re _not_ a vampire, Tommy.  They don’t exist.”

“Where you think money come from then, Greg?” Tommy’s scowling now.

Greg helplessly shrugs.  “I don’t know,” he says, “you never told me.”

“It not just blue jeans,” says Tommy.  “It is not.  I am old.”

“You always say you’re my age,” he offers, and Tommy smiles.

“That is when I found how to stay young,” says Tommy.  “I _am_ your age.”

“Are you?” he asks, and sighs, sitting down next to Tommy.  “Look, I know I left once before, but we’re okay now.  I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“No,” says Tommy, forcefully.  “I cannot trust you.  Another Amber will find you and take you away.”

He bites his lip in exasperation and to stop himself from snapping at Tommy.  Amber leaving him isn’t entirely Tommy’s fault and he shouldn’t take it out on Tommy.  It’s his fault for not standing up to Tommy when Amber wanted him to.

“Well, you’re just going to have to trust me,” he says, and Tommy pouts at him. 

“Stay,” implores Tommy, and Greg sighs.  “There is bed right there.” 

“Okay,” he says, because well, there’s no one waiting for him back at the apartment he had rented.  And Tommy’s here, and it’ll take longer to argue with him and then leave and head back home than it would for him just to give in. 

* * *

“I make new movie,” announces Tommy the next morning.  Greg blearily blinks his eyes open and yelps a little bit because Tommy is strangely close to him.  “About vampires.”

He blames the fact that he’s just woken up, but all he does is nod.  Tommy brightens and leaves him.

When he comes out, Tommy’s drinking a glass of red wine.  “It’s early,” Greg points out, and Tommy smiles.

“Yes,” he says, “it is only seven.”

Tommy’s never drank this early before.  Greg frowns, but leaves it be. 

* * *

“I do not like the sun,” says Tommy when they’re taking a car to the new movie set.  “You know, because vampire.”

Greg blinks and pulls the curtains close on the window, shutting off the outside and the sunlight.  He wonders if he should focus on the vampire thing, but instead decides to focus on the fact that they’re taking a limo.  “You don’t have to rent a limo for every occasion,” he says, and Tommy shakes his head.

“We are important now,” says Tommy.  “Celebrities.  We cannot be normal people.”

He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it.  Because weirdly, they are. 

“Alright,” he says, instead.

* * *

“I too important for acting,” says Tommy.  Greg wants to argue, because he still remembers the passion Tommy had showed in the acting class.  But he also remembers the pain in Tommy’s eyes the premiere night, and keeps quiet.  “I will be director.  You, Greg, will be lead actor.”

“Oh,” says Greg. 

Tommy barrels on, and tells the rest of the cast their roles.  Just like the Room, Tommy doesn’t explain anything of the script.  But since Tommy’s paying them and since people know the success of the Room, they keep quiet. 

“You will be Ted, Greg?” asks Tommy, randomly, and Greg smiles.

“Yup,” he says, and Tommy tackles him, spinning him around in pure elation. 

* * *

Tommy is weirdly insistent on the script.  “Vampires like garlic,” he tells Greg.  They’re talking, just the two of them, while the rest of the crew looks on. 

Sandy has his head in his hands.  He’s the one who sent Greg to talk to Tommy.

“Okay,” says Greg, “But in most movies, vampires hate garlic.  It’ll be weird to have that scene –“

“No,” interrupts Tommy.  “I eat garlic.  Yesterday.  With you!”

“I know,” he says.  “But that’s _you_.  Ted should not be able to eat garlic.”

“He eat garlic,” Tommy says, and Greg gives up. 

“Okay,” he says, because Tommy’s insistent, and Greg doesn’t want to make Tommy upset.

* * *

It’s the second week of filming and Greg’s just met the leading actress this morning. 

They’re supposed to be mates.

She’s a human.  Ted’s going to turn her into a vampire so she can be young forever like him.

Tommy takes the crew out for drinks that night.  Greg sits next to the leading actress and gets to know her, and Tommy gets drunk and insists Greg take him home.

Greg tries not to think about what happened with Amber.

“Greg,” says Tommy when Greg’s put him to bed.  “I want to show you.”

“Show me what?” he asks, and when Tommy pulls him onto the bed, he lets him.

“How to be mate,” Tommy explains.

“You’re drunk,” says Greg, and Tommy throws his head back and laughs.

“Ha, funny story, Greg.  Vampires can’t get drunk.”

He wonders if Tommy is pretending to be a vampire because he gave the lead role to Greg.  His heart aches at the thought, and feels full at the same time for the man.  “Tommy,” he says, and Tommy shakes his head, his hair a wild mane of black locks. 

“Greg, Greg, Greg,” repeats Tommy, and he pats the side of Greg’s face.  “I will show you how to be mate.”  He leans forward and kisses Greg.

Greg freezes at the feel of Tommy’s lips on his.  He can smell the alcohol in Tommy’s breath, but Tommy’s staring at him with the intensity he always has. 

His breath shudders, and against all reason, he feels himself hardening up.  This isn’t – he can’t be –

Briefly, he remembers every strange incident they’ve had since he’s broken up with Amber.  And after Tommy had insisted they were mates; how Tommy would be touching him near constantly whenever they’re out, how Tommy would insist Greg to stay over every night…

And how Greg would agree, how he could never say no to Tommy.

How his whole life has revolved around Tommy ever since he’s met him.

“Tommy,” he says, “You’re drunk.”

“I am vampire,” insists Tommy.  Greg shakes his head, and pushes Tommy onto the bed. 

“Sleep,” he says, and helps Tommy out of his clothes to the intense delight of Tommy.  He helps him dress for the night, and then leaves Tommy in his room despite the fierce protests from the drunk man. 

Then he goes to the bathroom, and runs the water.  He jacks off the thought of Tommy, and when he finishes, he sits on the toilet for a long time.

* * *

“Do you remember what happened last night?” he asks when Tommy comes out of the bedroom.

“I am vampire,” says Tommy.  “I cannot get drunk.  I remember last night.”

“Good,” says Greg, and his hands are shaking.  “How long?”

“How long what?” asks Tommy.

“How long have you liked me?”

Tommy stops what he’s doing.  He stares at Greg, and he looks incredulous.  “Since we meet.”

Greg flushes, and he feels the heat on his cheeks.  “Since then?”  He remembers his mother’s words when they had left, and flushes even harder.  Then he remembers Tommy saying they’ll share beds, and the heat travels south.

“Yes,” says Tommy.  “I told you, we are mates.”

“Okay,” says Greg, and when he takes a step closer to Tommy, he’s still shaking.  Tommy’s staring at him with puzzlement, but doesn’t move when Greg pushes him against the wall and kisses him.

* * *

They don’t make it to the movie set until the afternoon. 

When they do, they’re both flushed and sweaty, and Sandy throws up his arms at them.

“Where have you two _been_?”  the director asks.

“Making love,” answers Tommy, and Greg turns completely red.

Sandy is quiet for the longest time, and then he heaves the biggest sigh.  “Well, finally,” is all he says, and then asks Greg to go to make-up.

* * *

“Why aren’t you surprised?” asks Greg when he pulls Sandy to the side.

Sandy raises an eyebrow at him.  “Why are _you_ surprised?  It’s quite obvious that Tommy made the Room for you.  I mean, look, the whole cast thought you were his boytoy.”

“What?” asks Greg, and he’s flustered.

Sandy pats him on the shoulder.  “You are one naïve kid, Greg,” Sandy says and leaves him alone.

* * *

It’s oddly romantic, and Greg tells Tommy when they’re in bed that night.  “Thank you,” he says, “for the movie.”

Tommy’s eyes are bright.  “I told you, movie for you, my mate.”

“I know,” says Greg, and pulls Tommy in for another kiss.  “Make me your mate,” he says when they pull away, and Tommy crows and kisses him hard.

* * *

When he wakes, Tommy has a glass of red wine in his hand. 

“Drink,” says Tommy, and Greg doesn’t refuse.  Until the liquid’s in his mouth and he’s spluttering.

“Is this _blood_?”

“Yes,” says Tommy.  “I told you, vampire.”

Greg stares, and he should _really_ be freaking out, but there’s still pleasure curling in his stomach.  And the blood tastes rather sweet now that he thinks about it.

He swallows down the rest, and accepts his mate’s kiss.

* * *

So Greg’s a vampire now. 

He really shouldn’t have thought Tommy was joking.  Tommy is brutally honest and doesn’t have it in him to lie.

And it’s not so bad being a vampire.  Sure, he has to drink blood and he has to shy away from bright sunlight, but…

Well, this means he can spend the rest of forever with Tommy, and Greg is totally okay with that. 


End file.
